A vehicle is a device that transports a user in a desired direction. A representative example of the vehicle may be a car.
In order to enhance convenience of a user who uses the vehicle, the vehicle has been equipped with various sensors and electronic devices. In particular, various devices to enhance traveling convenience of the user have been developed. An image captured by a rear view camera is provided at the time of driving the vehicle in reverse or at the time of parking the vehicle.